Kitty
Kitty is one of the 10,000 players who were trapped in «Sword Art Online». She is Darkness Falls' graphic and attair designer and was rumored to have the dual wield skill. Her real name is Katie Elizabeth. Background Originally born in Virgina, Katie moved to Japan at a very young age. A skilled artist and lover of MMORPGs, Kitty met Aiken through the game, Aion. Recognizing Kitty's unique skill, Aiken formed a guild with her and let her chose the name and emblem. Kitty chose the name, "Darkness Falls" and designed the logo that is used today. From then on, for every MMO the two played and created a guild on, they would use the same name and logo. Before she met Aiken, she was a really good friend of Vin's; she was part of the reason that Vin and Aiken met. When she was stuck in SAO, she was often rumored to have the dual wield skill due to her unique style of fighting that used both hands. She would often start one attack with her short sword in one hand and start the next with the sword in the other hand, giving the illusion of using two blades. Although she was clearly capable of the ability to tame, she never took adavantage of it. She was also the one who suggested the game, ALfhiem Online, to the rest of the group after finding out that she loved the Hand Blade weapon system. Personality Kitty is a intense artist and takes Aiken's input on her pieces to heart because he is a fellow artist. Cats hold a special part in her heart and she names her characters in MMOs Kitty because of this. When she played ALO, she was estatic to find that there was a cat-like race of fairy. Kitty also has an interesting relationship with Jinx, who she thinks acts like a buffoon most of the time. Kitty is a pilgrim in the group, often the first person to intiate a movement and finds beauty in everything, no matter how avant-garde the scene seems. Chronology Fairy Dance Arc Kitty is based on a character in the fan fiction, Right Back At It Again Abilities Sword Art Online *'Level:' 55 *'Main Equipment:' **「Light Iron Short Sword」 (One Handed Sword- Crafted by Gerg) **「Feline Leather Cowl」 (Armor- Crafted by Kitty) **「Leather Mitts」 (Gloves- Crafted by Kitty) **「Feline Leather Tights」 (Shoes- Crafted by Kitty) **「Ranger's Belt」 (Belt- Crafted by Gerg) *'Specialty' **'Shifting Hands '- Would switch hand in which sword was being held so fast that it would almost seem as if she was dual wielding. ALfheim Online *'Level:' 51 *'Race': Cait Sith *'Main Equipment:' **「Cait Sith Honor Guard's Claws」 (Hand Blades- Given by Alicia after defeating in a duel) **「Beast Tamer's Jacket」 (Armor- Crafted by Ashley) **「Beast Tamer's Gloves」 (Gloves- Crafted by Ashley) **「Beast Tamer's Boots」 (Shoes- Crafted by Ashley) **「Light Metal Belt」 (Belt- Crafted by Gerg) *'Specialty' **'Feline Huntress'- Capable of taming some of the harderest feline enemies, Kitty mimics their hunting patterns, making for unique fighting styles References http://draclink.blogspot.com/2014/08/fanfiction-sword-art-online.html Category:Guild Member Category:SAO Player Category:ALO Player Category:Survivor of SAO Category:Cait Sith